THE FUTURE DXWITH JOHN CENA
by Big Ace King of Kings
Summary: AHHH RANDY ORTON MYSELF AND JOHN CENA THE NEW DX WITH TRIPLE H AS THE BOSS OF THE WWE............ WHAT WILL THE GAME HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE NEW DEGENERATES? includes,triple h,myself,john cena,randy orton,hbk,carlito,shane mcmahon,and others
1. They're back

Fireworks explode as The Coach and Jerry ''The King'' Lawler Welcome us to another episode of raw

Are you ready? Dx Music Plays

King: Omg...i haven't heard this song in ages...

Coach: of course i know who it is.

King: oh really? why dont you tell the whole world who is here

Coach: I don't have to prove anything

King: Everybody its...D-GENERATION X!

King: but wait...all the original members of dx are retired

Big Ace: Well i know that well...all you new wrestling fans dont know what this is

Big Ace: But in case you didnt hear the song...dx is back!

King: Did you hear that coach? DX IS BACK! which equals PUPPIES!

Big Ace: Wait you don't think i would bring back the greatest faction in the world by myself did you?

Big Ace: Well introducing...the newest member of the new degenerates...the legend killer randy orton!

Randy: Yeah we're back that's for sure...and hey big ace 2 members arent enough its never bad to have backup

Big Ace: Really? who do you have in mind?

Randy: i was thinking of a guy in his 40's...a veteran...JOHN CENA!

Coach: Can you believe this? dx is back and our wwe champion is in it!

King: this is a huge night coach

John Cena: Well dx i'm a huge fan of attitude era back in our old days.

Randy:so before we officialy reunite tonight...we're here to announce we're going to wreck chaos all over the wwe!

Big Ace: And who better to take it out on then the chairman or in her case chairwoman...stephanie mcmahon!

Triple Hs music plays eh hes almost 50

Triple H: What the hell do u jackoffs think your doing? nobody makes fun of me and my wife

Triple H: me and shawn were the creators and ill be damned if you dumbasses think you'll ruin dx

Big Ace: What are u going to do hunter? are you going to fire us? you cant do that...its in our contracts

Randy: Yeah all of our contracts

Triple H: i may not be in shape to fight right now

Triple H: Heres a match...the main event for tonight

Triple H: Since you think your so good heres a ''slobberknocker''

Triple H: World Heavyweight Champ Carlito,US Champion Chris Masters and #1 contender for your title cena...Johnny Nitro!

Big Ace: Alright a 6 man tag match no problem

Triple H: oh thats not it you see...you are going to be in a personal favorite A HELL IN A CELL!

Triple H: So if you win ill let you have your little dx reunion...but if you lose...your going to have to kiss my ass!

King: wow coach they havent even had their reunion and there going to be in a hell in a cell match

Coach: And if they lose they're going to have to kiss the bosses ass!


	2. The official Reuniting

Chapter 2

Hell in a cell lowers...

King: this is one of the most brutal matches of all time and tonight dx will take on carlito,chris masters and johnny nitro in it

Coach: i'm so excited king!

King: yeah dont wet your pants

dx comes out

King: there they are!

In the ring

Big Ace: once again...i;ve gotta ask it...are you ready?

CROWD GOES WILD

Big Ace: NO... I SAID ARE...YOU READY!

Big Ace: then...for the thousands in attendance...

John and randy: And the millions watching at home...

Big Ace...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TO SUCK...

he was cut short by triple h on the titantron

Triple H: Anyway...heres my team!

Carlito,Chris Masters,and Johnny Nitro Come out

They Fought for 20 minutes dx took control for about 10 then nitro started ganging up on john cena and they kept beating up on cena for awhile. Then Orton had enough

he grabbed carlito and climbed the cell at the top after hitting 2 punches he did his famous pose. RKO! the cell has broken! my god!. John saw this and got momentum

he got nitro and Fu'd Him off the top of the cell. Big Ace wasn't going to be left behind. He threw masters up top...and he was about to do his piledriver until he stopped. People were questioning him. He Climbed down the cell and grabbed a sledgehammer he climbed back up and hit masters on the face with it. He then did the crotch chop 5 times and picked up masters...

King: theres no way...hes really going to do it

Coach...oh my

The cell crashes!

King: he imatated the game! He did the PEDIGREE!

Ref slowly counts...1,...2...3!

King: They did it!

John: We did it...we beat them now...its time for the official reunion of D-GENERATION X!

Big Ace: for the thousands in attendance...

John: and the millions watching at home...

DX: LLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TO SUCK IT!

Coach: wow what a match,what a raw, dx is back

King: who knows what chaos they could cause next week on raw?

Coach: i'm sure everyones going to be glued to their seat.

King: Join us next time on monday night Raw!


	3. Crazy Smackdown

Chapter 3

Joey Styles and Shane Mcmahon Welcome us to Friday Night Smackdown!

Carlito comes out

Carlito: Last week was not cool, i demand a rematch.

Carlito: well fine nobody wants to answer me i'll have to go hogans office myself

as he is walking it shows a picture of trish and carlito kissing except its nick hogan

it spray paints in big letters DX and theyre in the back

Randy: say that picture looks familar doesnt it?

John: Yeah it does even though carlito is a KISS up

Big Ace: hey guys...arent they called SUCK ups?

Big Ace: Never mind it carlito you want a match? U and orton at the royal rumble ...mimicks hogan DUDE!

Randy Orton: Yeah brother whatcha gonna do? when dxmania runs wild on you!

John Cena: seeing as i have a title match and we are dx we get to do whatever we want

John: Lets make my match a triple threat match at the royal rumble Big Ace Vs Johnny nitro vs John Cena

Nitro: hey wait this isnt fair how do i know you're not going to gang up on me?

Big ace: ha theres nothing u can do...but the question is nitro..carlito...ARE YOU READY!

Dx Music plays

Randy: you hear that? they want us in the ring alright lets go

DX COMES OUT

Big Ace: ok now that we have matches at the royal rumble lets call out our opponents

Nitro and Carlito's Music hit

Joey: are you kidding? this is so sophmoric so juvinele damn this dx

Shane: That's it i've heard enough

Shane stands

Shane: dx you wanna pick on people? i may be getting old but i can still fight

Shane: and tonight i want a match with one of you

Randy: Chill old geyser haha don't break your back

Randy: we'll give you a match in fact lets make a handicap match...

Randy: How about check this hunter...JOHN CENA VS SHANE MCMAHON AND TRIPLE H!

crowd cheers!

Joey: you hear that? hhh coming out of retirement?

HHH: HAHA do you think im coming out there? well theres no chance in hell!

HHH: i'll give you a match but it wont be now...it'll be at the royal rumble screw the triple threat match

HHH: Big Ace Vs triple h and shane o mac

Big Ace: fine then have it your way but until the royal rumble...

Big Ace: When u get ur ass kicked...we've only got two words for ya...

John: suck it!

DX music plays as they leave

Joey: Are you serious? my partner shane mcmahon will be in action with triple h at the royal rumble?

DX on top of ramp

Triple H: oh before you leave just to let you know john at raw it will be John Cena Vs Shelton Benjamin!

John: alright but until monday we got two words for ya SUCK IT!

Joey: this is great our 7th and final match for the royal rumble

shows ppv promo

The Card

1.Spirit Squad Vs Highlanders-

2. Mickie James Vs Ashley Massaro- Womens Championship

3. Shelton Benjamin Vs Edge

4..Triple H and Shane Mcmahon Vs Big Ace

5.. Randy Orton Vs Carlito- World Heavyweight Championship

6., John Cena Vs Johnny Nitro- WWE Championship

7. Royal Rumble


	4. The Royal Rumble Part 1

Chapter 4

THE ROYAL RUMBLE

1. Spirit Squad Def Highlanders Via DQ

2. Ashley Massaro Def Mickie James

3. Shelton Benjamin Def Edge- Via Super Kick

King: Well Here it is the mid-card but you better believe this upcoming match is not a regular handicap match...

Coach: You're right king this is the chairman of the board the game triple h and his brother in law Shane Mcmahon both returning to the ring

Backstage while running a promo before the match starts

Triple H: alright kid you ready?

Big Ace: Yeah i'm honored man

Triple H: Alright the plan is to go to wrestlmania me and you one-on-one so lets try this out here as a preview ok?

Big Ace: Yeah alright so i'm winning tonight right? then you bring in...you-know-who

Triple H: Yeah i'm bringing them back at Saturday Night's mainevent so get ready

Big Ace: So who knows about it?

Triple H: Just the writers and them

Big Ace: Alright i'm going out first so good luck

Triple H: ok see you there

ARE YOU READY? plays

Big ace walks down the ramp

Big Ace: i've just 1 question...are ya ready?

Big Ace: NOOOO i dont think you heard me i said...ARE YOU READYYY?

Big Ace: Then...for the thousands in attendance...

Big Ace: and the millions watching at home...

Big Ace: and just because... stephanie mcmahon is a hooooooo!

Big Ace: LLLLLLLLets get ready to suck it!

King Of Kings Play

Triple H: wait,wait before my partner and i come out...i have a new stipulation,this match is going to be held under my rules and that means well hardcore match...

Triple H: So spirit squad get your cheering asses out here. Umaga Get your samoan ass out here.

Here comes the money plays

Triple H: AND INTRODUCING ONE HALF OF THE WINNING TEAM SHANE MCMAHON!

Big Ace: Now hunter i hate to stop you there but i've gotta do it...i knew you were going to bring out the cheerleaders and the guy who has had more burgers then wins...i had a back-up plan and since my partners are backstage preparing...i thought i would do something i'd bring back an old fan favorite...because he's from TOTAL NONSTOP ACTION

triple h was pissed off upon hearing their mortal enemy's name being used live at a pay-per-view event

Big Ace: and my personal friend...CM PUNK!

CROWD GOES WILD

Big Ace: But enough talk its time to fight!

CM Punk attacked umaga and hit the anaconda vice. while big ace was in the ring and throwing out the spirit squad chris masters slowly stepped up from behind and hit the masterlock and big ace was knocked out then while cm punk was distracted triple h hit him in the back with a sledgehammer while shane was dancing around it seemed as if triple h had gotten the better of dx but they were prepared and it showed the titantron and stephanie making out with randy orton and john cena. Triple H WAS PISSED. and he ran backstage making it 1 on 1 with that big ace recovered and hit some spinebusters and bodyslams and then he imatated shane mcmahon by dancing around. He Then hit the piledriver and the ref counted 1...2...3!

dx has won their first match of the night!

but he wasnt done...

big ace wanted to destroy and mock shane mcmahon by not only dancing around some more but even doing shane's signature coast-to coast move and the royal rumbles fun had just began...


	5. The Royal Rumble Part 2

Randy Orton was tying up his boots preparing for his heavyweight title match when suddenly he had the urge to act like a degenerate so, he went to go get his partner in crime John Cena. 

"John I've got an awesome idea man"

"look...randy your match is next don't you have to go out in like 5 minutes?"

"yeah i know but listen this is going to be huge man should we roll the tape?

"what tape are they talking about king"? said jr

"well i don't know but this should be good

" so without further ado...brought to you by your friends at d-generation x!"

video rolled of randy orton,john cena,and big ace entering aurora rose's house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" SCREAMED AURORA ROSE

"relax,relax we're not going to do anything bad to ya..."

"well ok if you're sure. What do you want?"

"aurora rose...we've been checking you out the past few weeks and..." said john

"well to put it in simpler terms we want to go out with you and maybe a little more" randy said

"ewwww you guys are disgusting! randy,john you both have girlfriends and big ace your so'  
but she was stopped short by a long kiss from big ace and she quickly gave in.

Meanwhile...

Triple H was furious he had just seen his daughter and wife make out with those damn degenerates he had to do something drastic, something crazy, he was so mad he thought dammit, screwing them out of the titles won't do anything...i have to destroy them and that's what i'm going to do i'm going to destory d-generation x once and for all...

"oh my! what is the game gonna do to us? i'm soooooo worried"

"yeah randy i'm scared say...i think aurora got her points to his chest from her mom.

" well...degenerates after this we're going to party loud and hard whos with me'  
randy and john cheered in unison.

are you ready? dx theme plays as randy orton comes out with his heavyweight championship.  
ARE...YOU...READY!

NO...i don't think you heard me i said are...you...ready?

CROWD CHEERS LOUDLY

''then for the thousands in attendance...and the millions watching at home..."

"and just because...aurora is a handful..."

"llllllets get ready to suck it!"

johnny nitro's music plays as he comes out with former womens champion melina

the match goes for 10 minutes with johnny nitro dominating orton is out on the floor as triple h goes out to announce that the match is now a hardcore match with that in mind nitro quickly goes to the ring apron to get a weapon and with it triple h sees it and tells him to put it down and pick up a sledgehammer and says he wants randy orton gone first. So nitro hits him in the head several times busting him open and after that he says stop,stop there's something i wanted to do before you do that...my old friend...IS BACK! THE ICON,THE MAINEVENT, THE SHOWSTOPPER,THE HEARTBREAK KID, SHAWN MICHAELS!  
the crowd erupts as they hear the name of the man they love

HBK: " I'm back baby! and i'm sick of these ripoffs cena,orton,and ace trying to imatate what me and the game once had so as a request of the chairman orton...we've just got three words for ya...Shawn hits the sweet chin music. SWEET CHIN MUSIC!

With that, nitro quickly hit his signature move and pinned a bloody orton 1,2,3. Here is your winner and new World Heavyweight Champion...JOHNNY NITRO!

The degenerates had lost for the first time since their return and they had to come up with a new plan but couldn't anytime soon because John Cena's match with carlito was next.

The championship match begun and it was time for john cena to try to win the wwe championship. The match was very high-paced and after about 15 minutes both competitors were tired. Triple H once again saw carlito struggling to get to his feet and went out to the ramp and said lower it now! a steel cage lowered and both superstars sighed in an exhausted tone. Seeing this Big Ace had enough and went out to attack the chairman but once he was about to hit triple h's pedigree, he got kicked from behind it was a tall figure...in his mid-50ties with a shirt that said big daddy. Oh no thought ace big daddy cool, deisel, Kevin Nash and with that ace was left lying on the ground as kevin nash went down the ramp and ripped open the cage door fiercly. He picked up John Cena and gave him the old jacknife powerbomb. Carlito Quickly got up and escaped the cage in shock. Kevin Nash had left carnage in the ring. Hbk Once again came out and picked up big ace and gave him the sweet chin music then orton tried to come out and give hbk a rko for payback but HULK HOGAN CAME OUT and punched him did the big boot and the atomic leg drop.  
With That...the all too familar song played and a faction had reunited. they spray-painted their name on the backs of their opponents and then...it was official the nwo...was back.


End file.
